2017–18 UEFA Champions League qualifying phase
This article details the 2017–18 UEFA Champions League qualifying phase and play-off round. There are two paths: *'Champions Path', which include all domestic champions which do not automatically qualify for the group stage. *'Non-Champions Path' (also called the Best-placed Path), which include all non-domestic champions which do not automatically qualify for the group stage. Teams Champions Path Non-Champions Path Qualifying phase First qualifying round Seeding Teams with a coefficient of at least 0.100 were seeded. Matches |} First leg | goals2 = | stadium = Ta' Qali National Stadium, Ta' Qali | attendance = 16, 543 | referee = | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} Hughes | goals2 = | stadium = Windsor Park, Belfast | attendance = 12, 543 | referee = | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} Glerfoss Holdremyr | goals2 = Grazzolini | stadium = Gundadalur, Tórshavn | attendance = 250 | referee = | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} Second leg Steicher Duprel | goals2 = | stadium = Stade de la Frontière, Esch-sur-Alzette | attendance = 3, 564 | referee = | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} Jeunesse Esch won 5-1 on aggregate. Hughes Lang | stadium = Estadi Comunal d'Andorra la Vella, Andorra la Vella | attendance = 764 | referee = | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} Linfield won 7-0 on aggregate. Nólsoy | stadium = Stadio Olimpico, Serravalle1 | attendance = 934 | referee = | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} HB Tórshavn won 8-1 on aggregate. ;Notes *Note 1: Played in Serravalle at Stadio Olimpico. Second qualifying round Matches |} First leg Robinson | goals2 = | stadium = Ibrox Stadium, Glasgow | attendance = 49, 853 | referee = | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} Vidas Janulis | goals2 = Baradze | stadium = S. Darius and S. Girėnas Stadium, Kaunas | attendance = 8, 543 | referee = | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} Krūmiņš Ozols | goals2 = Glerfoss | stadium = Skonto Stadium, Riga | attendance = 9, 000 | referee = | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} Reantovic | goals2 = Linșu | stadium = Iznikhi Stadium | attendance = ? | referee = | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} El Fuwra Muntz Koscis | goals2 = Kunayed | stadium = Ernst-Happel-Stadion, Vienna3 | attendance = 48, 500 | referee = | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} Hallström | goals2 = | stadium = Gamla Ullevi, Gothenburg | attendance = 10, 115 | referee = | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} Vacek | goals2 = | stadium = Generali Arena, Prague | attendance = 18, 744 | referee = | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} | goals2 = | stadium = Stadion Ljudski vrt, Maribor | attendance = 10, 345 | referee = | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} | goals2 = Januzaj | stadium = Ramat Gan Stadium, Ramat Gan4 | attendance = 38, 875 | referee = | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} Category:Leubantia